Have A Heart' Day
by Godell
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic. The Homunculi, namely Envy, have their own way of celebrating Valentine's Day...but this year is far different for Envy. EnWin. ONESHOT


Happy Valentines' Day everybody!! Here's a Envy x Winry oneshot I wrote today. Be warned, it's rather fluffy. XD Enjoy!

"Have a Heart" Day

by

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. However, the concept of "Have a Heart" is my own. Also, I don't own the chorus to "We're A Miracle". That belongs to Christina Aguilara.

--------------------------------------

In past years, it had more-or-less been a joke among the Homunculi. Buy some chocolates, candles, a fancy dress/suit, and go out and find a human to seduce.

However, on that year, the day meant surprisingly a whole lot more to the five of them. "Have a Heart Day", as Envy had jokingly called it 300 years ago, was becoming more than just a traditional practical joke played on humanity. It was a way to become the very _essence _of humanity. They say that love is the greatest gift we humans were given in the beginning of Everything. (This doesn't mean any specific religion, mind.)

Envy gently picked up a round box and dumped it into a paper bag. "Present, check. Candles I don't really need. Fancy suit"—the Homunculus grinned, and spun on his heel to face the mirror in front of him—"check, check, check!" Pointing an imaginary gun to his reflection, he seductively whispered "Bang. Gotcha." Mentally patting himself on the back (_You sexy beast, you!_), the oldest of the Sins made sure that every last strand of hair (save his bangs) were tied in a ponytail, and slid a pair of forest-green sunglasses before his eyes. _Perfect. _

Cackling to himself, Envy opened the door and stepped gracefully out into the hallway. A few feet in front of him stood the other four Homunculi. Wrath, by human standards, looked adorable in his grey tuxedo and leather spats. Holding a childishly-wrapped box in his hands, the youngest of the Sins gasped in awe of Envy's attire. "You look so cool, Envy!" he cheered, throwing his gift in the air and catching it with hos right hand. "Thanks, kid." The green-haired Sin smirked, turning to look at Lust, who was wearing her usual attire, only red. Also, the dress area was shorter, reaching to her calves. Red leather boots covered her feet. "Wow." Envy remarked, wrenching his eyes away from the femme fatale and switched his attention to Sloth, who was wearing a simple white sweater and red sweatpants. Still, they hugged her every curve, thus making her physically attractive. (As we all know, looks aren't everything, but these are the Homunculi.)

"Wow, yourself." Lust replied, turning to walk down the stairs. "Shall we get going?" Nodding, the Homunculi trooped down the stairs and out the door. Sloth and Wrath paired up and went east, while Lust and Envy split up and headed north and south. At midnight, the four of them would meet in the dining room and discuss their doings. Envy knew he would win again this year, like always. There was always some sort of simple satisfaction in lording over his "brother and sisters". After all, he _was _the oldest.

--

Winry yawned, and shuffled over to the door. It had been a long day, filled with couples in need of automail repair or the making of. It hurt to see all those girls about her age laughing and hanging all over their boyfriends, not caring a bit whether they looked foolish or not. Glancing at the gift wrapped on the counter, she smiled and opened the door. With any luck, it would be him.

"Hello! Welcome to Rockbell Auto—" Winry began cheerfully, then froze. In front of her stood Envy, dressed in a leather jacket with the collar loose, as well as leather pants. Kicking off his boots, the androgynous Homunculus bowed gracefully, saying "Happy Valentine's Day, baby." The mechanic blushed. "E-Envy, I wish you wouldn't call me that. Happy Valentine's Day to you too." she stammered, rushing over to the counter and picking up the pink parcel. "This is for you." she murmured, placing it in Envy's arms.

Padding over to the kitchen table, the green-haired Sin ripped open the box, eager to see what was inside. Wrenching open the lid of the cardboard box, Envy gasped in what could only be described as childish delight. Inside the box lay a smaller version of himself, hand-painted, with poseable arms and legs. "It's amazing, Winry. Did you make this on your own?" he asked, amazed. Nodding, Winry gently lifted the figure from the box. "There's more!" she giggled, pressing a small button on the toy's stomach.

Instantly, it began to move in a jerking style, and yet unmistakably using Envy's signature battle style. It spun crazily around on it's feet, cartwheeling around in a circle for a minute, then screeched to a halt. You could see how hard Winry worked on the small toy, from the tiny purple eyes to the long green hair. Even the smirk on it's face looked to be the work of an artist.

"Thank you, Winry." Envy murmured, placing a kiss on the mechanic's earlobe. Cheeks flushed, the blonde squeaked "Can I please open my gift, now?" Nodding eagerly—he had nearly forgotten about that—the Homunculus handed the young girl the paper bag. "For you, my angel of machinery!" he grinned. "Oh, stop it. It seems that you just want to seduce me today!" Winry laughed, lifting the circular box out of the bag. Opening it gently, the mechanic simply stared at the gift inside, and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, _Envy_…!" she breathed.

Inside the box was a snow globe. In the center of the orb, a blonde-haired girl and a green-haired young man sat beneath a tree, holding each other close. The small flakes floated around them, swirling around the two figures like real snow would. "There's more," Envy whispered, pointing to the bottom of the globe. Obediently, Winry flipped it over, noting a small gold knob. "What does this…?" she asked, gently turning the knob. Suddenly, music faintly began to play. Squee-ing, the blonde clasped Envy's hand tightly. "It's our song!" she cried, singing along to the tune, with her boyfriend beside her:

_You and me, we're a miracle  _

_Meant to be, and nothing can change it  _

_Mountains move and oceans part  _

_When they are standing in our way  _

_You and me, we're a miracle  _

_Angels stand watching over us  _

_And heaven shines upon us ev'ry day _

As Winry kissed Envy sweetly on the lips, the Sin inwardly realized something amazing had happened. The "Have A Heart Day" was becoming one of the best days he'd ever had. And yet, it was impossible. This was just a ploy to get the Elric brothers more hell-bent on finding the Stone, right? Yes, of course. That was the only reason.

But somewhere deep within him, the part that was human was beaming with triumph.

------------------------------------

XD How do you like _that?!_ EnWin fluff rocks, even though it's hard as heck to write. Well, it's not supposed to be extremely serious or anything, so no big deal. R&R please! I'll give you the gifts that Envy and Winry gave each other if you do!

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!


End file.
